


Skin and Bones (Muscles Gone)

by ASH_ton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Facioscapulohumeral Muscular Dystrophy, Is that how you spell pining?, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASH_ton/pseuds/ASH_ton
Summary: Oikawa gets sick and Iwaizumi thinks it’s a joke..what could go wrong? Everything does.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru & Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 10
Collections: 5iits collection





	Skin and Bones (Muscles Gone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CIN_thya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CIN_thya/gifts).



> I don’t go into detail about the type of muscular dystrophy so if you want to now more I recommend you look it up and look at symptoms and images if you’re comfortable.   
> This is a songfic using the song “Mr. Loverman” by Ricky Montgomery

I’m headed straight for the floor. The alcohol served its tour.

I was falling, I figured it would happen a lot today given I ransacked my parents’ alcohol cabinet, and had a killer hangover, might as well live my life while I can.

I've got this shake in my legs  
Shaking the thoughts from my head

As someone, maybe Mattsun, I saw black hair, helped me get up, my legs shook and he ended up just helping me into my mom’s car. I hate this. I shouldn’t need help getting into a car. I’m 18 years old.  
But I have Muscular Dystrophy. Something about..Facioscapulohumural? Yeah, that’s the type. It starts in the face. Fuck. Then moves to the arms and legs until you can’t function and then you’re gone. There was no cure. Shit. This was the new normal.  
I am not going to tell the team, they don’t need to know, no matter how mortified Kindaichi looked after I fell and couldn’t walk alone. 

But who put these waves in the door?  
I crack and out I pour

I tried my best to get to my room on my own. I don’t like needing help. It took me 30 minutes. I cried. I cried a lot. I don’t like this, it hurts. Iwaizumi said something about how my face looked messed up. I know it does. All of this bullshit started in my face. I can barely change expressions now.

I'm Mr. Loverman  
And I miss my lover, man  
I'm Mr. Loverman  
Oh, and I miss my lover

My arms got weak. And they got weak fast. My shoulder blades were bulging out of my back in no time. (Iwa-chan) Iwaizumi wasn’t scared to point that out, even though he didn’t know why, he just thought I was weak.

The ways in which you talk to me  
Have me wishin' I were gone

“Hey Shittykawa! Couldn’t you set a bit better?” Iwaizumi called upon deaf ears. 

I was laying down on the ground. I tried to not listen to him. I hurt. Everything just hurt. 

The ways that you say my name  
Have me runnin' on and on

“Oi Shittykawa get off of the floor!”  
“Stop calling me that!” I scream back. 

Oh, I'm cramping up  
I'm cramping up  
But you're cracking up  
You're cracking up

I was on the floor again, of course I was. My legs were starting to get frail. I’m on my last leg now. It’s alright, that pun was funny go ahead and laugh, Iwaizumi sure didn’t care about the pain when he laughed. I didn’t go to school anymore, I only showed up for practice.  
I winced in pain when I rolled around. Iwaizumi laughed. He thought this was all a joke. It doesn’t even bother me anymore.

I've shattered now, I'm spilling out  
Upon this linoleum ground (Mr. Loverman)

When I had to go back to the doctor’s office he said I couldn’t play volleyball anymore. I’ve never hated a man more in my life. Even Iwaizumi couldn’t compare to this.  
He took away my first love.  
Nobody else had taken away my second love.  
I cried all night, I’m sure the entire prefecture heard me weeping.  
I resigned from the volleyball club the following Monday, then I wouldn’t have to face the team after walking out of the faculty office.

(Iwaizumi’s POV)  
I'm reeling in my brain again  
Before it can get back to you (Mr. Loverman)  
Oh what am I supposed to do without you?

Oikawa Tooru was gone. The doctors said in his sleep, I was glad he was gone though, then I wouldn’t have to look at his frail body any longer. I felt kind of relieved. He was here at practice and smiling and serving like nobody’s business a few months ago.  
But then his face started to droop. He lost some fangirls then, but not all. All of them were gone by the time his arms looked like sticks and your could see his shoulder blades through his blazer. Then he started to show up to practice in a wheelchair. Then not show up at all.  
I thought it was a joke. It had to be a joke. He’s not actually gone...He was still standing up straight, he was still in front of me and his arms still had those strong muscles from being a setter and he was still smiling that stupid flirtatious smile...  
He was still here...

I'm Mr. Loverman (Oh-oh)  
And I miss my lover, man  
I'm Mr. Loverman  
And I miss my lover

Tooru was gone. We couldn’t eat as much milk bread as we could together. No more staying up late and watching the stars, waiting for aliens. I didn’t come out of my room for at least a month, just when I was getting better, my mother handed me a letter.  
I knew this handwriting.

Iwaizumi Hajime,  
It’s Tooru, but I’m sure you figured that out because you’ve always payed attention to the smallest details.  
You know this is my handwriting. Maybe you even noticed that I was in love with you.

“Tooru-“ I’m not sure why I called out, this is just a letter. He’s not here anymore. But I loved him, I really did.

Now, don’t even try to say that you loved me too because you did not. You never loved me and you never will. When I was in some of the worst pain possible all you did was laugh, even if it was just my knee, you didn’t hesitate to laugh. Is my demise funny to you Hajime? Is it funny now that I’m gone? That i’m dead? Are you glad you don’t have to deal with my reckless behavior anymore? If you kept acting like that I might’ve just killed myself before Muscular Dystrophy got to me. Goodbye.  
I hate you,  
Tooru Oikawa.


End file.
